


Planet of The Future

by Toffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future relationships to be added - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Colony AU, Space!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffle/pseuds/Toffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of moments in the lives of the Kentak-5 colony; their memories, their friends, and their futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet of The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted so much to read a happy space au that wasn't a punch to the heart, so I made something entirely feel good.

 

Kentak 5

Discover Kentak-5!

A relatively young planet situated on the outer reaches of Khehhena, Kentak-5 is twelve years into terraforming. Kentak-5 offers a welcoming environment, rich in natural resources and spectacular views. The rolling landscape invites you to explore the beautiful scrublands that thrive in coral pink soil. Alternatively, set your sights higher to the sprawling canopies of flora above.

Kentak-5 is home to a growing community, allowing you to explore the furthest corners of the planet as we continue to develop new settlements to benefit you and your family. Our compact homes offer accommodation with advanced functionality. Built with you in mind, Kentak-5 brings to you the latest innovation in gravitational systems, air purification, and storage facilities.

With your support and passion for progress, Kentak-5 will continue to become the planet of the future.

 

Moving

At 11 years old, unwilling and very much in the opinion that this is a terrible idea, Tetsurou moves to Kentak-5 with his mother. Frankly, he hates it.

“Why do we have to move to a place like this?!” he cries, throwing his hands into the air inside the shuttle terminal. “They don’t even have _real_ gravity yet! And there’s not going to be a single kid.”

“Don’t be silly Tetsurou. There are plenty of other children here or else they wouldn’t have a school.”

 

Time

Hajime sits on the stone path leading up to Bunker 11. There are hideous depictions of alien lifeforms decorating the exterior wall, and honestly, Tooru’s room looks no better inside.

His mama says that it’s been five years since they moved in. Hajime doesn’t quite remember being six, but he remembers sitting on the shuttle with Tooru at his side, crying, crying, over leaving their home behind.

He tries to remember their old planet and catches the brief flash of too-tall apartments and no room for pets. Hajime huffs and bounces his net on the edge of his knees, only turning when the door clicks open behind him and Tooru steps out.

Kentak-5 had been well worth the tears, he thinks, as Tooru’s face lights up with a smile brighter than the Tennia constellation.

 

View

Koutarou can see the whole world from here, from left to right and back again. If he stretches on the tips of his toes, he’s certain he can see more.

Unfortunately, the Do-Tak at the edge of Tooru’s bunker cuts the view in half. It splits the scrublands with the woodlands – though Koutarou doesn’t really think it’s wood – and stretches up high over their street, fanned out across the dawn sky.

He’s learnt that if you throw a pebble _just so_ , you can skim the tendrils and land it three doors down into the 14th Bunker. Hajime yells at him through the tree line and Koutarou waves back.

The bunker roof is filthy beneath his feet and as Koutarou steps closer to the edge, he leaves footprints stamped into dust and pollen. He adjusts his glasses and places his hands on his hips, facing the horizon to take a big, deep breath.

“HEY, HEY, HEY!” he bellows into the distance. “FIVE MORE YEARS!”

There’s no bouncing echo thrown back to him by the expansive distance, but there is the loud chorus of two excited neighbours cheering alongside him in hopes of the future.

 

Adventure

Hajime likes to catch ‘bugs’; hexagonal, purple, horned creatures that are twice his height. They’re ‘harmless’. Mostly. His space-net barely fits over a single horn of the adult Dekkeknar in the thickets out back.

Tooru cries fat round tears in their presence.

When the clouds are high, Tooru plays volleyball with Hajime. The nearby ‘trees’ fan out high above the bunker walls, too close to his home for comfort. When things – volleyballs – get caught in them, they never get retrieved.

Tooru’s mama says those ‘trees’ are alive.

 

Koutarou

Tooru sets the ball high in to the air; it shoots off Hajime’s arms at an angle and rolls in to the scrub lands.

Mrs. Oikawa calls out to them from the bunker door. “Be careful near the Kefnar! You remember Koutarou-kun from down the street? He once fell into the Kefnar.”

They barely catch the fainter words under her breath. _He’s never been the same since..._

Hajime and Tooru stare at the ball and shuffle as close as they dare to roll it away from the edge of Kefnar pool by the tips of their fingers.

 

Friends

Tetsurou finds that the colony children have grown on him. It easier to laugh when Koutarou climbs into his garden and swears blue that he never meant to knock over the thermostat hanging on the border wall.  
  
Tooru pulls stupid faces. He doesn’t think he does, but Tetsurou catches when his nose scrunches in disgust, and when Tooru sticks out his tongue in concentration to map out aliens in the dusty soil, Tetsurou starts to think they’re going to get along well.  
  
As Hajime holds up a jar with the offshoot of a Dekkeknar horn, Tetsurou’s jaw drops in awe. He wonders how Hajime hasn’t been eaten yet, he seems to take on adventures way too big for his small self.

 

Neighbours

“Did you hear about the kid who arrived?” Tooru holds the ball between his hands and looks down the street. “They transferred him in to Bunker 16 just down the road. Haven’t seen him yet, but the adults are talking.”

“New colonist? …I guess they need more hands?” Hajime kicks at the dirt.

“I hope he’s fun.”

 

Morning

“Huh…”

In the mirror Tetsurou’s hair hangs just above his eyes, a little more weightless than he's used to. He pulls the comb through one more time and huffs as static separates the strands. They have the nerve to float in different directions.

Tetsurou wonders if this is why Hajime’s hair is cut so short and Tooru’s resembles a cloud above his head.

He’s not too sure what’s wrong with Koutarou’s. Weird doesn’t quite cover it.

 

Gravity

The generator hums distantly in the background and then dies off with a tired whir, petering into silence. Tooru groans with a cry of ‘Not again!’ as his lunch rises off the plate, along with the table, the sofa, and Tooru himself.

 

Lunch Time

Tetsurou’s dinner moves. He’s not quite sure how to feel about this, but if the taut expression on Tooru’s face is any indication to go by, then he should probably slide it into the composting unit.

 

Narf’d

Koutarou has gold eyes and hair like Tetsurou’s grandpa. Tetsurou wonders if he’s an alien, but Hajime explains one dusky evening that Koutarou had ‘got Narf’d’… Whatever that meant.

 _Kefnar_ looks a lot like jelly; it’s clear and when you throw a stone into it, it bounces two times and then sinks. Tetsurou never sees those stones again. They too lose their colour as they sink to the bottom.

Hajime’s mother says that Koutarou’s eyes used to be brown, his hair black. Tetsurou avoids the Kefnar after that; he doesn’t want to get Narf’d too.

 

Do-Tak

When he gets to the root of the problem, the problem is – Well, it's the roots.

The young Do-Tak roots stand three feet tall, and if they so choose to, one swift clench will drag them back underground, safe from harm.

The problem is that they’ll take Akinori down with them. When his sister had asked for help clearing the outer lands, this was not what he had had in mind.

The Dot-Tak shifts above him and Akinori squints.

 

Update

Tetsurou’s fingers fumble with the latch twice before the hatch pops open. The capsule drops into the hollow tube with a loud clatter, and Tetsurou dusts off his hands with a smug grin. It’s addressed to _23-X – Denta 5 – West Tokorna_ and destined for immediate dispatch to the south east of Khehhena.

He can almost see the shock on Taketora’s face when the capsule arrives. He hopes that Kenma reads it first; it’d be absolutely silly if Taketora cried all over it and made it impossible to read.

“Get there safely, okay?” The metal of the hatch clangs as Tetsurou claps his hand against it. He walks off with a whistle and a spring in his step. _Come visit me soon Kenma. Taketora’s just about the only one who could break the peace here._

“HEY, HEY, HEY!” Cuts across the sky, and Tetsurou feels that maybe he should have edited that letter.

 

Trouble

When Akinori finds three Dekkeknar huddled around a large shrub, he does not expect to see two girls determinedly trying to saddle them.

Yui and Yukie freeze atop their mighty steeds, and Akinori slowly backs away as their sheepish grins morph into something a little too maniacal for his liking.  
  
The empty space atop the third Dekkeknar chimes off warning bells, urging him to run.

 

5 Years

“Hey?” Tetsurou asks one day, when the dusk sky has taken on a deep lavender hue and the first of the constellations have begun to sparkle. “What happens in five years?”

He quickly shrinks under the wide eyed stares that turn his way by four of the Kentak-5 children.

“You don –”

“But everyone –”

“Enough you guys!” Hajime crawls forward into the space between them.  “You really don’t know, Tetsurou?”

“No?”

Akinori rests his head on his knees and gives Tetsurou a long, bored stare. “It’s not like he grew up here.”

“Yeah, guess so.” Hajime nods and crosses his legs in the middle of their circle, as Koutarou makes comments in the background about Akinori not even living in the third settlement. “Okay! So! There’s this really cool thing they do here on Kentak.”

Tetsurou nods, leaning closer to listen. “Yeah?”

“Yeah! See when we grow up and become six—!”

“—teen! _We_ get to join the adults in terraforming!” Tooru’s body slams into Hajime’s back as he zooms across to get to Tetsurou and explain. “Isn’t it grea—OW!”

“Get off me, dumbass!”

Tetsurou’s barely hears the squabble as his jaw drops loose and his eyes widen to the size of flying-saucers.

“Tetsurou-kun?”

“Tettsun?!”

“Aha ha! I can see stars in his eyes!”


End file.
